Harry Potter and the Druid Wars
by Alexandria Reese
Summary: Harry and company must save some new friends and help stop a war that threatens to expose his world to the muggles. sequel to Harry Potter and the Bloostone
1. Default Chapter

The characters depicted in this story are from the Harry Potter Series of books. They are owned and copyrighted by J.K Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. The characters not depicted in the books are property of my friends from the Official Harry Potter Message Boards on the Warner Brothers Harry Potter website. Alex is my own creation

Harry Potter and the Druid Wars

Chapter 1

Harry woke up to find frost on his window and the dorm deserted. He looked outside to see that the ground was covered in snow. He sighed and got dressed. He would be leaving for Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione after breakfast. It had been almost two months since Blackcat and Alex disappeared. This was also the last weekend before the Christmas holidays and the last Hogsmeade visit. Harry walked out of his room, went to Kagato's room and knocked on the door.

"Kagato, may I come in?"

The door slowly opened and Kagato looked at Harry. 

"Not right now Harry. I need to get some things done."

It was quite obvious from Kagato's appearance that he hadn't been sleeping or eating very much. He slowly shook his head and sighed.

"You have fun in Hogsmeade, ok?"

Harry sighed.

"You can't stay locked in your room forever Kagato. You missed the last Hogsmeade visit. Please, come with us."

Kagato frowned.

"I don't think Ron would want me there. I'm fine Harry. Besides, I need to catch up on some homework. I was planning on spending the day in the library."

Harry grimaced a little. When Ron found out that Cat and Alex were missing he announced to the Great Hall that Kagato was a werewolf. Harry had noticed that for the first few weeks, Kagato was shunned by most of the students. But now the only ones still saying anything were the Slytherins. Ron had stopped talking about it all together and pretended that he couldn't hear anything when Kagato's name came up. He guessed that everyone else had started to feel sorry for Kagato because Alex was gone. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Have it your way Kagato. Do you want me to get you anything from Honeydukes?"

Kagato smiled a little.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind. Could you get me some Chocolate Frogs and some Fizzing Whizbees?"

"Sure Kagato. Anything else?"

He shook his head.

"Nope, that should do it. Hang on and let me get you the money for them."

"No, don't worry about it. You can pay me back when I give them to you. I'll see you later Kagato."

"See you later Harry."

Kagato closed his door and Harry went down stairs to the common room. He did a quick scan of the room and saw Ron sitting with Hermione. He walked over and they stood up.

"What took you so long Harry? I'm starving."

Ron crossed his arms and stared at Harry. Harry looked away.

"I was, well...I went to check on Kagato." Harry glanced at Ron, who was now turning red. He looked at Hermione and quickly spoke. "Let's go and get breakfast. Come on you guys."

Harry started for the portrait; Hermione looked at Harry, then at Ron and shook her head.

"Well, this is going to be a fun day!"

Hermione grabbed Ron and followed Harry out of the portrait. They had to run to catch up to Harry. Ron remained silent as Hermione looked at Harry.

"So, how is he?"

Harry looked at Hermione and frowned.

"He's not doing so well. He is taking this thing very hard. But it would be helpful if everyone got over certain things and started talking to him again."  


Harry shot a look at Ron who stopped in his tracks.

"I will not speak to him Harry. For all we know it's his fault that Cat and Alex are gone. Besides, you can't tell us what happened that day now can you? You passed out. He was awake and still won't tell us what happened. Until they come back and it's proven he had nothing to do with it, I will not speak to him!"

Ron rushed past both Harry and Hermione. 

"Don't worry Harry. Everything will be ok. You'll see."

Hermione smiled and gently squeezed Harry's shoulder as they continued walking to the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Breakfast was a quick and quiet affair. They then made their way to the Entrance hall and waited. As they stood at the door, Malfoy came up behind Harry.

"Oh Potter, how's the monster that lives in the tower feeling today? Is he still suffering from a broken heart? I know, we could put him out of his misery. What do you say Potter? Than you Gryffindors would be able to sleep when the full moon rises." Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins started laughing. Harry turned to say something to Malfoy, but Ron dashed past him.

"I've had about enough of you Malfoy!" Ron brought his fist back just as Professor Snape entered the Entrance hall.

"Mr. Weasley, I do hope you are not planning on hitting Mr. Malfoy? I'd hate to have to take away points from Gryffindor just before Christmas." Snape sneered at Ron, who had dropped his fist. "Good, now off with the lot of you. Get going." Snape turned on his heel, swept past the group of students and marched down to the dungeons. Harry looked at Ron as they walked out of the castle and headed for Hogsmeade. 

"I thought you were convinced that Kagato is guilty. Why did you just stand up for him?"

Ron shrugged.

"I don't know why. Maybe it's cause that's what Alex and Cat would have done. Let's hurry, I want to get to Honeydukes before Fred and George buy everything that I like."

They walked in silence to Hogsmeade. The first place the trio went was Honeydukes, because Ron insisted. Once they paid for the sweets, they went outside and headed for the Three Broomsticks. Malfoy stopped them just outside the door.

"Go away Malfoy. No one is in the mood to listen to you right now." Hermione said as she glared at Malfoy. 

"Granger, I'd be careful of how you speak to me. Just wanted to give you this." Malfoy handed them a page from the Daily Prophet and walked away, smirking.

Harry watched Malfoy walk down the street, than followed Ron and Hermione into the pub. 

"I'll order, you guys go find a table." Ron said as he went to the bar. Harry nodded, followed Hermione to a table near the back and sat down. They spread the paper out and waited for Ron to come over with the drinks.

"So, what does Malfoy find so interesting?" Said Ron as he sat down with three tankards of butterbeer.

"Dunno yet. We were waiting for you." Harry muttered, than took a sip out of his tankard. 

They moved in close so they could all read at the same time. The article read:

__

Witches and wizards be on alert. Druids have declared war!

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge released a statement to the Prophet yesterday concerning recent events at Hogwarts and elsewhere around Britain. He has confirmed that two students are missing from Hogwarts and several attacks on MLE wizards are the result of two Druid Clans going to war. Professor Dumbledore refused to speak to us, give the names of, or tell us how the students are connected to the war. Minister Fudge was not available for interviews, according to his assistant. We at the Prophet as well as the Ministry urges the magical community to be on guard. Our sources tell us that the Druid Clans maybe attacking more wizards and witches in the near future as well as bring their war into the open, risking exposure of all of us to the muggles. We will keep you informed as more details come to us.

Harry read the article several times before he looked up at Ron and Hermione, who both looked rather pale.

"War? Why are they going to war?"

Ron shrugged.

"Probably because Cat and Alex are missing."

Hermione shook her head.

"That can't be the only reason...can it?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked at Ron who shrugged. Harry sighed.

"It's the main reason Hermione. Both Alex and Cat are very important to those Druid Clans. Professor Lupin explained it to us a little bit. Long story short.... they are both very powerful without even knowing it."

Ron nodded.

"It's a good bet that whoever took them knows exactly what they can do. They wanted this to happen."

She sat there in a mild state of shock.

"But they are both witches. Why would ...unless...unless they can tap into BOTH magical plains. Which would make them powerful and explain the odd glowing of their jewelry. But who would want to take them?"

Both boys shrugged.

"Only one who would know that is Dumbledore. And I doubt he'd tell us anything."

They finished their butterbeers and left the pub. It had started to snow again, so they headed back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The week passed quietly. There was nothing more in the _Prophet_ about Druids or anything related to the article they had read. Most of the students had left for the holidays. There were only four left in the Gryffindor tower: Harry, Ron, Hermione....and Kagato. Harry and Ron spent the days before Christmas playing wizard's chess. Hermione worked on their holiday homework. Kagato pretty much stayed in his room. On Christmas Eve morning, Hermione put her book down that she had started reading just after breakfast.

"Ron, I think it would be a nice gesture on your part, if you went up to Kagato's room tomorrow when it's time for Christmas Tea and asked him to join us."

Ron dropped his knight and stared at Hermione.

"Why me?"

"Because, you're the only one beside the Slytherins that's still making it hard on him."

Ron's ears went pink and Harry decided to stop the argument before it really got started.

"How about I'll go ask and Ron can come with me. Ok?"

Hermione tutted under her breath, but nodded. Ron just sat there. Harry kicked him under the table.

"Ouch! Ok, ok...I'll go with Harry."

Ron mutter _'bloody hell' _ under his breath and stared at the chess board. Now that his concentration was broken, Harry beat him, which didn't improve Ron's mood any. Harry thought a trip to see Hagrid might cheer Ron up, but when he looked out of the window, leaving the castle was out of the question. It was snowing so hard all you could see was white. 

"How about we go and see Dobby. I'm feeling a little hungry. What do you say Ron?"

Ron shrugged.

"I suppose we could."

"I'm staying here. I need to get some work done....and you both should hurry. I've noticed that neither of you have started on your homework."

Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione and left the common room with Harry.

They reached the portrait of the fruit without meeting a teacher. Ron tickled the pear and they both went inside. Immediately they were surrounded by elves, Dobby among them. He bowed.

"Harry Potter, what can Dobby do for you sir?"

Harry grinned, even Ron had started to smile.

"Do you have any of those pastries from breakfast?"

Immediately all the elves start rushing around the kitchen and quickly bring Harry and Ron more pastries than they can carry. Ron grinned.  
  
"Thank you. So where are we gonna eat this Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. Back to the common room?"  
  
"Sure. let's go."  
  
Dobby stopped them.  
  
"Please, Harry Potter. Stay and talk to Dobby some. Dobby has some time."  
  
They both shrug and took a seat.  
  
"So, what's on your mind Dobby?"  
  
Dobby sat on a stool and stared at them.  
  
"Dobby has been hearing things."  
  
The elf twisted his cleaning towel.  
  
"Like that there are students missing. Could Harry Potter tell Dobby if it's true?"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Harry swallowed.  
  
"It is true Dobby. Why do ask?"  
  
Dobby jumped off his chair.  
  
"Dobby was afraid of this. Harry Potter and his friends must stay inside Hogwarts. It is too dangerous now. You must not go outside."  
  
Dobby seemed to shudder.  
  
"Er, why Dobby?"  
  
Dobby looked at Ron.   
  
"Because, it is not safe now. Dobby does not want anything to happen to Harry Potter or his friends. Now, Dobby has work to do. Harry Potter and his Weezy must go."  
  
Dobby and the other elves shoved them both out of the kitchen. They looked at each other.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I have no idea Ron. Let's go back to the common room and tell Hermione."  
  
They started back for the Gryffindor tower.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once they got back to the tower, they found Hermione and Kagato working near the fire. Ron made a face and took his pastries to his room. Harry shook his head and sat down next to them.

"Would either of you like one?"

Kagato nodded and took one.

"Thanks Harry. So what have you and Ron been up to?"

Harry told them what had happened in the kitchens.

"That's strange Harry. Do you think Dobby knows something?"

He shrugged at Hermione.

"It would seem so. But I'm not sure if he'll tell us."

"Weird. But if he knows something.... I think I need to talk to him."

Kagato got up. Harry grabbed his arm.

"Wait, if Dobby wouldn't tell Ron and me I doubt he'll say anything to you. Give me some time. I'll find out if he knows anything or not."

Harry pause...something Ron had said was now bothering him.

"Kagato, why won't you tell us what happened the day the vanished?"

Kagato went silent. Hermione glowered at Harry.

"Harry, leave it alone. If he can't tell us, don't ask."

"No Hermione, it's ok. I should try to talk about it."

Kagato sat back down and rested his arms on the table.

"The last thing that I remember was several people in white cloaks and masks appearing out of nowhere and vanishing with both girls. I was hit by flying glass after one Druid blew out the window trying to stop them. That's really all you missed after you fell to the floor Harry."

Hermione frowned.

"But, no one can apparate or disapparate inside the school grounds. This is very odd."

Kagato nodded.

"I know, Dumbledore was almost speechless. I wish I knew more...or where they took them. I swear, if anyone's harmed either of them...I'll, I'll"

Kagato fell silent and looked out the window. Harry watched him and sighed.

"If we only knew where to look."

Hermione stared at Harry.

"Don't you even think about it Harry. You heard Dobby. I don't think any of us should leave the castle."

"Hermione, Alex and Cat are out there, having who knows what done to them. At least we should try to find them."

"Harry, I'm sure that the Ministry is searching for them right now. There's nothing that we can do."

Both Kagato and Harry frowned.

"I may go have a look around in the forest. I might be able to get some information that no one else can."

Hermione and Harry looked at him.

"Well, I can question, erm, certain people in the forest that no one else can talk to. Just have to figure out how to get there, without being seen."

Harry grinned and Hermione shook her head.

"No Harry, don't. If you two get caught, they might expel both of you."

"Hermione, I don't see any other way to do it."

Kagato looked at Harry and nodded.

"Ok, tonight then. Into the forest we go."

Hermione just sat there, staring at them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After dinner, Harry and Kagato waited for Ron and Hermione to go to bed. Harry thought it best to keep Ron in the dark. Hermione just glared at both of them, but reluctantly went to bed shortly after Ron. Harry quietly went to his dorm and came back down to the common room with his dad's cloak. 

"Well, we should get going."

"Yeah. Harry, are you sure you want to see this? I mean, it's not something I let anyone see."

He could tell Kagato was nervous. Harry smiled at him.

"I've seen it once before. Just as long as you keep me out of harms way, there should be no problems."

Kagato grimaced slightly.

"I...I don't know if I can guarantee that Harry. Maybe you should stay here."

Harry shook his head and covered them both with the cloak.

"No, I'm coming with you, just in case."

Kagato nodded and they head out of the common room, crept silently through the castle and headed to the forest. Kagato stopped suddenly just in front of the tree line. He seemed to be listening to something.

"What is it?"

"Harry, be ready to run."

"Why?"

Kagato didn't move, he was staring into the forest. He expression was one of fear. He than suddenly looked at Harry and started pushing him backwards. 

"Harry...just run...and if I don't come back..." Kagato faced the forest again. Harry could now hear low growls coming from the darkness. "Harry...just run.... NOW!"

Harry saw movement in the underbrush and took off running. As he neared the steps of the castle a scream rang out. Harry tuned to see Kagato being attacked by a pack of werewolves. They were dragging him into the forest. In a few seconds no one would be able to see Kagato, much less find him in the dark. All the color left Harry's face. Why hadn't they listened to Hermione? He had to get to Dumbledore...and fast. It was all he could think of. He ran as fast as he could to the stone gargoyle and started rambling off passwords until finally the gargoyle moved aside. Harry ran up the moving steps and banged on the door while clutching a stitch in his side.

"Come on...please be in here."

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore looked down at Harry.

"What is it Harry? You should be asleep."

"Professor.... it's Kagato....werewolves...dragging him....into the forest."

Dumbledore's face dropped.

"Harry, you are to stay here. I mean it. I will do what I can for Kagato."

Harry went inside the office and watched the door shut behind Dumbledore. Harry slumped into a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. He had an awful feeling it was already too late. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For what seemed like hours, Harry sat, unmoving, in Dumbledore's office. Suddenly the door opened and Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin walked in. Both were covered in blood and looked grim.

"We tried Harry, but it was too late. There wasn't much left. They ripped him apart."

Lupin sighed and took a seat next to Harry. Dumbledore crossed the office and sat down in his chair. He looked at Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"Harry, I want the truth. Why were the two of you going into the forest?"

He swallowed hard and told him what Dobby had said.

"I see. I asked you not to go looking for them. Now, we have lost a student. But, it is clear that Lord Voldemort has the werewolves on his side. I do not want you leaving the castle Harry. I am forced to put stricter security measures on the students. No Quidditch, students will be escorted to Herbology and no Hogsmeade visits. Now please, go back to Gryffindor. I must inform Kagato's family."

Harry nodded and got up. He left the office and Lupin followed him.

"Harry, it's not your fault. You didn't know that he would be attacked, but you shouldn't have left the castle. Try to get some sleep. You can find me in the morning if you want to talk about it." 

Lupin gently squeezed Harry's shoulder and walked off towards the teachers' dormitories. Harry sighed and went to the tower. He gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room. Hermione was sitting in front of the fire. She turned pale once she saw Harry's face. 

"Harry? What happened? Where's Kagato?"

He shook his head and held back tears.

"It's my fault. We should have listened to you and stayed here. Alex is never going to forgive me."

"Harry? Harry please, what happened?"

He shook his head again and went up to his room. He climbed into his four poster and stared up at the ceiling, cursing himself. It was almost morning before he fell asleep.

It was past noon when Ron came running into the room and he roughly shook Harry until he woke up.

"Harry, you have GOT to read this."

Ron was waving a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in his face. Harry reached over and put his glasses on, took the paper and started reading as Ron started pacing the room. He didn't even notice his Christmas presents at the foot of his bed. The article read:

__

Madness and Mayhem in London

Terror was unleashed today in London as two teenaged girls apparently under the Imperious Curse, attacked the Ministry offices, according to Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. 'We are quite certain these two girls were not in control of themselves and we are conducting an investigation as to their whereabouts and who might be using them.' Fudge refused to say anything more to the Prophet other than that no one was seriously injured. Professor Dumbledore was tight lipped as well and declined to speak to us. It seems that our earlier report of two students missing from Hogwarts is true. We will keep you informed as soon as there are any developments on this story. 

Harry looked up at Ron in shock.

"They attacked the Ministry?"

Ron nodded.

"It seems so Harry. Where's Kagato? He'll want to see this."

Harry put the paper down and closed his eyes.

"He's....he's dead Ron. And....it's all my fault."

Ron stood there and stared at Harry.

"What do you mean it's your fault?"

Harry sighed.

"We went out to the forest last night. He...he was attacked and killed by werewolves Ron. It's all my fault."

Ron shook his head.

"Harry, unless you told those werewolves to kill him, it's not your fault mate. Wonder why Dumbledore hasn't said anything yet."

He shrugged.

"He's probably waiting until everyone gets back. He also said that we're not allowed to leave the castle. And he cancelled Quidditch for the rest of the year."

Ron fell onto his bed and stared out the window.

"No Quidditch? This is serious. Harry, why didn't you tell me that you were going?"

Harry looked down at the paper.

"Didn't think you'd want to go."

Ron stood and sighed.

"Harry, I would have come. I'll do anything to help find Cat and Alex. You should've asked me."

He shook his head and left Harry sitting there, speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry quickly got himself dressed and ran down to the common room. Hermione and Ron looked at him as he entered. Hermione was crying and Ron looked slightly irked.

"Why didn't you tell me last night Harry? I begged you both to stay here."

She buried her face in her hands and Ron gently patted her back.

"It's not your fault Hermione. They didn't listen. And it's not even Harry's fault....or Kagato's. It shouldn't have happened, but look at it this way, we now know that there is definitely a reason to search in the forest. "

He looked pale as he said this and Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron.

"What makes you think that?"

Ron sighed and looked to the fire.

"Think about it. He was a full-blooded werewolf. The only one who could probably get any information out of the creatures who live in the forest. Don't you think it's odd that werewolves attacked him? They would have known he was one of them and werewolves don't attack other werewolves. They attack humans. There's something dodgy going on in there. I bet my life on it." 

Hermione wiped her face and looked at them.

"But we're not going to do anything. Dumbledore probably knows all of this as well. He should handle this, not us."

Ron shook his head.

"I'm not saying that I want to go into the forest, but I can't sit here and do nothing either."

Harry nodded.

"Me either. We have to do something. For all we know, they could be in the forest right now. That's a perfect place to hide."

Hermione sniffed a bit and stared at both of them.

"We could also get ourselves killed. Do you really think we'd have anymore luck than Kagato? I don't. We should wait to see what Dumbledore does first."

Ron turned to face her.

"It may be too late by that time Hermione. They've already been used to attack the Ministry. Do you want to sit here and wait for them to be turned loose on the school? You know what they can do. I'm quite certain you have already gone to the library and looked up everything on Druids. What if their next mission is to get rid of Dumbledore? What would we do then?"

Hermione stood up, looking as though she was very insulted.

"Just because I feel it's better to be informed than to stumble around in the dark is no reason to suggest that I have done that! For your information, I remember from doing the paper Professor Binns assigned us last summer. I haven't been to the library to look for that. There's not much there anywhere."

Ron didn't look convinced and Harry stayed silent. His mind was else where. He was wondering where the girls were, and who could possibly want to use them like this. Then a thought struck him and he kicked himself mentally as Ron and Hermione continued to argue.

"Wait a minute, both of you! The Druids have no clue where Alex and Cat are. The Ministry doesn't either. Who is the only person with something to gain by keeping the wizarding word in fear?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. Ron swallowed hard and turned green.

"You, you can't mean...Harry, why would he?"

Hermione seemed to get where Harry was going with this line of thinking.

"Of course. You-know-who has been after the Bloodstone since Alex was a baby. Cat must just be a bonus unless he knew about her to. He can sit back and let them do all his dirty work for him. And while everyone is looking for them, he can get on with what he really wants. A war between the wizarding world and the Druid world is a perfect distraction for him to slip in and take over. It makes sense now. He must have been trying that when he killed her parents."

Harry nodded.

"And now that everyone knows she's alive, it was the best time to take her. Because they knew where she was going to be. She wouldn't be protected now that her Grandmother is dead. And they must have known that she wouldn't have any idea about her past. This means someone close to her is spying for Lord Voldemort."

Ron winced at the sound of the name.

"But, she would be protected here. I mean Dumbledore is here."

Hermione chewed on her lip for a moment.

"Well, someone must not know who Dumbledore is, or they aren't afraid of him. We have to figure out who though. Who would want to do this to Alex and Cat? And we have to find out how they are able to get into this castle when your not supposed to be able to apparate anywhere near here."

Hermione's eyes suddenly became very wide.

"Wait. Kagato said that Death Eaters took them. If that's true....they _wouldn't _ be able to apparate inside the school grounds. Unless, You-know-who has some Druids on his side."

Harry suddenly started for the portrait.

"Harry? Harry, where are you going?"

Hermione and Ron followed him.

"To find Lupin. He knows a lot about her. He may be able to give us a clue as to who would want to do this."

"He's not going to just tell us. He knows we'll go and look for them."

"Then stay here Hermione. I want a word with him. He knows more then he's telling. It's about time we get some answers before Cat and Alex end up dead and Voldemort is in control."

Harry walked very fast towards Lupin's office with Ron and Hermione barely able to keep up. They came to a stop in front of Lupin's office, there were muffled voices inside and Harry banged on the door.

"Professor? We need to talk to you. It's urgent."

The voices fell silent and Lupin opened the door only enough to look at them.

"Harry, can you give me five minutes? This is important as well. Come back in five minutes."

He shut the door in their faces. Ron's mouth fell open.

"That's a first. What do we do now Harry?"

Hermione spoke before Harry could even start thinking.

"We come back in five minutes. Now let's go."

She turned on her heel and started off for the Great Hall. Harry and Ron just stood there.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until we talk to him."

Ron nodded.

"I'm with Harry."

Hermione stopped and turned back to them.

"Fine, stay here. I'm going to Dumbledore. He's really the one we should be asking anyway."

Ron shook his head as Hermione marched off.

"Can you believe her? We'll have a better chance getting something out of Lupin than Dumbledore."

Harry nodded.

"Plus I want to know just who Lupin is talking to in there."

So they waited, sitting down on the floor next to Lupin's door. Five minutes passed and Harry stood up to knock on the door again when it suddenly opened and he was greeted by a huge black dog coming out.

"Hullo Snuffles. I want a word with you too."

The dog tilted it's head sideways, wagged his tail and went back inside. Harry and Ron followed, shutting the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ron shut the door as the dog turned into Sirius. Harry walked over to him and Lupin then crossed his arms.

"What are the two of you up to?"

The men exchanged looks and Lupin sat down behind his desk.

"Who says that we're up to anything Harry?"

Sirius spoke up before Harry could start in on Lupin.

"Remus, there's no use in trying to hide this from them.... Harry is too much like James."

"I know that Sirius, but all the same, we can't let them get hurt either."

Harry and Ron both cleared their throats.

"Remember us? We're still in the room, you know."

Sirius laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry Ron. So, how much have you figured out on your own?"

Harry started to pace in front of Lupin's desk.

"Well, we know that Voldemort probably has Alex and Cat. He has the were-wolves on his side. Dobby knows something, but he isn't telling us what it is. He just said to stay inside the castle. And we're pretty sure that Voldemort is hiding the girls in the dark forest."

"Say You-Know-Who please!"

Ron shuddered a bit and Harry stopped pacing to look at Lupin.

"We also think that he is using them to start a war between wizards and Druids so he can take over."

Sirius sighed and nodded.

"That's pretty much the same thing that we've come up with so far. Though, this information that you think Dobby has is new to us."

Lupin stood up and walked over to the window, staring out of it.

"And he's about to get his wish. The Druids have started to prepare for war. And you can bet that Hogsmeade and the school will be the first targets...we don't stand a chance against Druid warriors."

Sirius started pacing now.

"You forget one thing Remus; the Clans have not united. The Dragon Clans will go after the Dragon Hearts first. That battle could take weeks, seeing as how they are missing their main chosen warriors. And the Dragon Clans have never beaten the Dragon Hearts...ever."

Sirius smiled at the confused expressions on Harry and Ron's faces.

"You hear a lot when everyone thinks you're a dog."

"I...I bet you do Sirius. But how does that help us?"

Harry sat down on top of Lupin's desk. Lupin turned around and leaned on the windowsill. Sirius had a lopsided grin on his face.

"It helps us, because it buys us some time Harry. While the Dragon Clans battle each other...we can go and find the girls, before they really do some damage."

Ron grinned at this and nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense. So when do we leave?"

Both Lupin and Sirius laughed.

"We're leaving tonight. You two, however, are staying here. You'll be safer in the castle."

Harry shook his head.

"No, I am at least coming with you. They're my friends; I will not leave them out there to die."

"Harry, it's out of the question. You will stay here...even if we have to put you into a full body bind...you; Ron and Hermione are staying here."

Harry and Ron began to protest...that is until Lupin pulled out his wand and pointed it at them.

"You heard your Godfather Harry. No arguments. You three are to stay here. Understood?"

They both sighed.

"Fine, we'll stay here...for now."

Sirius frowned at them.

"No, you'll stay here no matter what. You're not to go to the forest. Have you already forgotten what has just happened Harry? You almost got yourself killed. Kagato did get himself killed. You will stay here, where Dumbledore can keep an eye on you."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Harry's right. We'll go mad waiting in the common room for news."

"Then don't think about it. I know that's hard but play chess. Do your homework. Do something to keep your mind inside the castle."

Suddenly the fireplace roared green and Dumbledore's voice came out of it.

"Professor Lupin, I need a word with you. Send Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley back to their common room."

"On my way Sir."

The fire returned too normal.

"You heard him. To your common room. Now...and stay there."

Reluctantly, they left Lupin's office and started for the Gryffindor tower.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Half way back to the tower, Hermione came skidding to a halt when she spotted Ron and Harry walking in her direction.

"Harry...Ron...what did Lupin have to say?"

She looked nervous as she ran to them. Harry frowned.

"Let's see...they're pretty sure there is a war starting, that Voldemort does have the girls and Lupin and Snuffles are off to go look for them."

"And we have to be good little children and stay here."

Ron added as he kicked a suit of armour. His ears had gone red again, showing his frustration. Harry just kept shaking his head.

"Well, that's it then. There's nothing else we can do now is there?"

Hermione looked at her friends...they stared back at her, in disbelief.

"I can't believe you! How can we just leave them out there Hermione?"

"Ron...what else can we do? Dumbledore and Lupin don't want us leaving."

Harry sighed heavily.

"Let's just go back to the common room..." Seeing the look of shock in Ron's eyes, he quickly added, "For now. Maybe we can come up with something."

Harry started heading for the tower, Ron, however, was still glaring at Hermione.

"What did Dumbledore tell you?"

"N-nothing Ron...just that we have to stay out of it." Her voice was shaking, which told Harry that Hermione wasn't telling them everything. He stopped and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you know that you're not telling us Hermione?"

"I know as much as the two of you do...maybe even less than that. I...I need to study, I'll see you in the common room."

And with that, Hermione quickly left them staring after her as she turned a corner.

"She knows something...I know she does. Harry...how are we going to get her to tell us?"

Harry shrugged.

"I have no clue."

They both sighed and headed back to the tower...but Hermione was no where in sight. They sat down in front of Ron's chess board. Ron picked up pawn and set it down, waiting for Harry to move one of his pieces.

"I don't like this Harry. I don't like this one little bit."

"Neither do I Ron, neither do I. Think we should 'borrow' some truth serum from Snape?" Harry said as his pawn moved in front of Ron's. Ron was staring out of the window as his pawn destroyed Harry's.

"I think that might be to risky. Snape's looking for an excuse to chuck us both out. Besides...Hermione will be expecting us to pull something on her."

"True. I just wish I could think of something to..."

He trailed off as the fire in the common room grate suddenly turned green.

"What the?"

Both of them had stood up, eyes on the fire. A whirling shape came into view and Alex stepped out of the fire, followed closely by Cat. Both girls had their wands out and were pointing them at Harry and Ron, the locket around Alex's neck was glowing an eerie blue. Cat spoke, her voice sounding distant.

"Take us to Dumbledore...or die."

Cat had moved forward, a gauntlet formed around her arm that held her wand on them. Harry glanced at Ron and blinked, then looked back at Cat.

"Dumbledore isn't here Cat. Where...where have you been?"

Cat looked over her shoulder and nodded, then Alex moved forward, lowering her wand.

"Please help us. We...we don't know what's happened...only that we woke up in the forest."

Ron started towards Alex, but Harry grabbed his arm and shook his head before turning to her. He looked into her eyes, eyes that normally held a fire within them, but there was nothing, just a coldness that made him shiver. They were being controlled. Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry, then understood.

"How can we help? We can't leave the tower, all Gryffindors are to stay here until term starts."

Again, Cat looked at Alex, it was like she was giving her instructions telepathically. Alex pocketed her wand and walked over to Ron. She stood very close to him, smiling in a way that just didn't suit her, running her finger gently down his cheek.

"I'm sure I can think of a few ways you can help me Ron...just get us to Dumbledore first, then we can talk...all alone."

Ron blushed, and had the situation been different, he would have been smiling as well. Ron knew that Alex wouldn't say this to him. Harry was listening, but his eyes were locked on Cat. It seemed, to him at least, that Cat was pulling the strings here. If they could distract her, they might be able to get Alex back and that was a start. Ron must have thought the same thing because he took Alex's hand. He was playing along, Harry hoped he wouldn't get to caught up in the act.

"How about we talk first. I've missed so much Alex. We can go sit in a corner and just talk for a bit."

"NO! Dumbledore first."

Cat had shifted her focus onto Ron. Harry didn't even have time to think...he just acted. In a mere second, he had pulled his wand, pointed it at Cat the moment she took her eyes off of him and he shouted, "STUPEFY!" Ron had grabbed Alex's other hand and was struggling with her to keep her from reaching her wand as Cat fell to the floor. Alex suddenly blinked and went slightly limp in Ron's arms as Cat became unconscious. She shook her head, the life now back in her eyes. She frowned at Ron as her locket stopped glowing.

"Why in the bloody hell are you holding me?"

Ron grinned, he couldn't resist.

"Because you were just telling me how much you love me Alex."

Harry snickered as he bent down to check on Cat.

"Oh very funny Ron. Let go of me."

Alex had pulled herself away from him and then saw Cat lying on the floor.

"Ok, someone tell me what is going on? What happened to Cat? When did I get here?"

They looked at each other, winced, then turned back to Alex.

"I think you better sit down. Ron, go and get Dumbledore."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ron frowned, but left the common room. Harry looked to Alex as she sat down.

"Harry, you're scaring me. What's going on? Where's Kagato? And shouldn't we do something to wake Cat?"

Harry shuddered a little, then started pacing in front of her.

"I'd rather let Professor Dumbledore help her. Alex...what's the last thing that you remember?"

Alex thought for a moment, then she shrugged.

"Last thing I remember was being in the hospital. Why?"

He frowned and stopped pacing. Harry knelt down in front of her and took her hand but avoided her eyes.

"Alex...Kagato is dead. It happened last night. We...we went to the forest to look for you and Cat. I...I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Harry finally looked up at Alex. All the colour had drained from her face. She shut her eyes and shook her head.

"No. This isn't happening. It's not happening."

She stood up quite suddenly, turning her back to him, causing Harry to keel over backwards. He noticed that Alex was shaking all over as he got to his feet. Trembling, he grasped her shoulder gently.

"It did happen. You and Cat have been missing for almost two months now. It's Christmas day. Everyone has been looking for the both of you. We've been terrified that Voldemort was using you. Alex...please say something."

She turned around, tears spilling silently down her cheeks. Harry let go of her shoulder. Alex's voice shook as she spoke.

"I...I don't know what to say Harry. I...I just don't know what to say."

Alex hung her head, trying to wipe away the tears. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"H-how did it happen?"

Harry swallowed hard. He really didn't want to answer her, but knew that he must.

"We went out to the forest last night. He thought he might be able to talk to a few of the werewolves that live in there. See if they knew anything. We never made it past the tree line. He made me run for it before they attacked though. They were waiting for us...and they ripped him to shreds. He saved my life Alex."

Alex stood there looking at him, trembling even more.

"Alex? I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Harry dropped to the floor, his face in his hands. It was a moment before he realized that Alex had kneeled down next to him. She was patting his back and speaking softly.

"Shh, it's ok Harry. It's not your fault, it's mine. If I had only told him about my..."

She trailed off and Harry looked up at her.

"Only told him what?"

She shook her head and turned away.

"Nothing. Don't...don't worry about it Harry. It doesn't matter now anyway."

Harry placed his arm around her and lifted her chin with his finger so that she was looking at him.

"Alex, please...what should you have told him?"

It was Alex's turn to swallow hard. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone what she could do, but this was Harry. She could trust him...couldn't she?

"I...I'm a Seer. It runs in my family. My mum and Gran were both very good at it. I...I just get things randomly though, Gran never taught me how to use it...and...and I've been having a nightmare since the day I got here. About werewolves fighting and killing one of their own. I...I just didn't think...I hoped it wasn't him."

Not knowing what to do and feeling slightly stunned at what she had told him, Harry pulled her in close and held her tight. He was now patting her back and leaning on her forehead with his own.

"Alex, if it's not my fault, then it's most certainly not yours either. Some things are...are just meant to happen."

Alex shook her head, holding onto him tightly. She was fighting back tears. She didn't want to fall apart in front of him. She shut her eyes tightly.

"I know, but still, I should have told him...should have told someone...anyone...and now I'll never see him again."

Again, Harry lifted her chin and looked at her. She seemed so vulnerable, fragile. Not at all how he was used to seeing her. Even when she had been unconscious, she still seemed strong to him. A pink tinge spread to his cheeks as he cleared his throat.

"If it helps, all he could think about was you. That's all any of us could think about...finding you and Cat."

Alex blushed and the effect on Harry was noticeable. He brushed the hair from her face as Hermione came down the stairs. She stopped on the last step and gasped slightly. Alex and Harry looked up at her, then to the portrait. It stood open, Professor Dumbledore was looking down at them. Ron was standing behind him, frowning; his ears started to turn red.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Good afternoon Miss Reese. I am glad to see that you and Miss Mondragon are still in one piece."

Dumbledore glided into the room as Harry and Alex both stood up, stepping away from each other. Ron walked in and went over to his chess board, his eyes locked onto Harry. Hermione went over to Ron and sat down next to him, silently watching.

"Erm, yes sir. I...Harry was...was just telling me that Cat and I were missing."

"I see. And did he tell you everything that has happened?"

Dumbledore stared at her from over is half-moon spectacles, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Erm...I think so sir. He...he told me about Kagato."

Alex had looked to the floor as she spoke and began shaking again. Harry instinctively moved over to her, rubbing her shoulders. Ron knocked over one of his chess pieces, mumbling under his breathe. Dumbledore frowned slightly and walked over to Cat, removing his wand from his robes. He pointed it at her and murmured the counter spell. The moment Cat opened her eyes, Alex's whole demeanour changed. She was smiling, a smile that did not reach her eyes and she pulled her wand out, pointing it at Dumbledore. Harry grabbed her hand and began struggling to hold onto her. Cat, on the other hand, had gotten to her feet and raised her wand, but Dumbledore was too quick for her. He hit her with the stunning spell again and she fell back to the floor. Ron and Hermione were now both on their feet, wands out and on Cat. Alex stopped fighting Harry and looked at him, quite confused.

"What...what just happened?"

Dumbledore turned to Alex, a grim look on his face.

"It seems that you and Miss Mondragon are connected. What ever spell has been placed on you seems to only work when both of you are awake. We must take both of you down to the hospital so Madam Pomfrey can have a look at you."

Alex sighed and nodded. Harry squeezed her shoulder gently as he looked to Dumbledore.

"We can go with her...right?"

"I think it would be better if the three of you stay here until it's time for Christmas tea Harry. Miss Reese should be able to join you then."

Dumbledore stood at the portrait and held it open, Alex shuddered a little, smiled to them and left the common room. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher for Cat and left with her floating ahead of him. The portrait closed with a soft thump and next thing Harry knew Ron was in his face...looking very angry.

"Where do you get off on making a move on her Harry?"

"What on earth are you talking about Ron? I just told her that her boyfriend is dead...she's upset. What would you have had me do...tell her then leave the room so she could fall apart all on her own?"

Ron twitched a bit and stammered for the right words.

"Still...the way it looked when...why couldn't you have waited till I...till I got back?"

Hermione tutted under her breath and Ron rounded on her.

"Go ahead...tell me I'm being a git...you live for that Hermione."

Hermione scowled at him and stood up...her voice rising with her temper. Harry knew that look and backed away.

"I DO NOT live to call you a git Ron, but that's exactly how you're behaving! She's just had a lot of information thrown at her and all you can think to do is yell at Harry because he was the one comforting her instead of you! We're all friends here Ron...least we're supposed to be...but with friends like you who needs enemies!"

Harry's anger had found it's way out of where he'd been hiding it and he started to yell at Ron as he made to yell back at Hermione.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT YELLING BACK AT HERMIONE! SHE'S RIGHT! YOU ARE BEING A GIT! AN INSENSITIVE GIT AT THAT! ALEX'S BEEN MISSING...SHE'S CONFUSED AND SCARED AND UPSET! SHE'S LOST HER BOYFRIEND AND TWO MONTHS OF HER LIFE! LAST THING SHE'S GONNA BE THINKING ABOUT IS GOING OUT WITH YOU OR ME OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER! SHE NEEDS TIME...NOT YOU FALLING ALL OVER HER!"

Ron just stood there and blinked at them. Harry was breathing heavy, his anger still on the surface and he was waiting for Ron's reaction. Hermione kept looking between the two of them.

"Harry...Ron, please...don't. You are best friends. And you're both being ridiculous. Calm down and think about why we're shouting. It's silly. Let's play exploding snap until it's time to go to the Great Hall."

They looked at each other and nodded. Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron sat on her other side. She pulled out the cards and they began playing in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry, Ron and Hermione played several games of exploding snap before it was finally time to head to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron didn't look at each other and Hermione had long given up trying to get them to talk. They entered the Great Hall to find one table, pretty much they way they had found it the Christmas they stayed in the castle in their third year. The thing that surprised them, however, was the sight of Alex sitting at the table….and Malfoy. He had seated himself across from her, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Both Harry and Ron muttered under their breath and Hermione nudged both of them forward. They sat down next to Alex, who looked relieved to see them, Harry on one side of her, Ron on the other. Dumbledore smiled at all of them.

"Again, since our numbers as so few this Christmas, I thought it best that we eat together at one table. That being said, enjoy this wonderful meal."

They began eating and talking a little, but not too much, as Malfoy was listening. He remained oddly quiet. Harry guessed it was because there were teachers sitting so close to them. Once dinner was over, the four of them got up and headed out into the Entrance Hall, where Alex began telling them what they had done so far to break the link between her and Cat, unaware Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had followed them out.

"Dumbledore had Madam Pomfrey try several spells and potions, but they can't break the link. And it doesn't work in reverse, so Cat has to stay unconscious for me to be, well, normal."

"Nothing worked? Not even 'finite incantatum' ?" Hermione asked, a shocked look on her face. Alex shook her head and was about to say something when Malfoy had walked past them, blocking their way up the stairs.

"Where have you been Alexandria? I've been worried about you."

"Shove off Malfoy."

Harry had stepped in front of her while Ron stay close behind her. Hermione even glared at him.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Potty."

"Go away Malfoy. I suspect you know more about where I've been then I would. So go slink back to the dungeons."

Alex had moved in front of Harry, and before Malfoy could say anything, he suddenly moved out of their way.

"I just wanted to welcome you back, and wish you Happy Christmas. We'll talk later."

They all turned to watch him walk down the stairs. Standing at the doors to the Great Hall was Professor Lupin, which explained Malfoy's leaving. Once out of sight, Lupin walked over to them, grinning.

"That little scene reminds me so much of they way we used to behave when we were here."

He was clearly remembering something about his own time as a student.

"Well, off with the lot of you. I'm sure you have better things to do than stand around here. Good night."

Lupin bowed his head a little and set off. Harry, now grinning himself, started up the stairs, the rest of them following. They didn't talk until they were inside the common room and sitting in front of the fire.

"I wish there was a way to break that link…and find out who set it up to begin with."

Hermione said as she began flipping through spell books. Ron was looking out the window, Alex was looking at the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs and Harry was watching the fire. Harry let out a slow breath and shook his head, he was still looking into the grate.

"Hermione, we know who, we just need to find out how and why. There's still something missing here. I know there is more to this…just don't know what." Harry turned from the fire to look at Alex. He could scarcely fathom what this must be doing to her. And as if feeling his eyes upon her, Alex looked up at him.

" I just wish none of this had happened. I wish I was back at my old school, that I had never come here in the first place."

She swallowed hard and looked down at her knees, clearly fighting away tears. Harry sighed and heard Ron snort a little. He turned towards Ron, the look on his face said that he felt otherwise. Silently Harry agreed. He liked Alex and didn't want to think about what life would be like if she hadn't come to Hogwarts.

"Don't talk like that. We'll figure it out. No worries."

Alex muffled a sniffle and Harry tried to smile at her, but the mood in the room was definitely gloomy. He searched around his mind for a change of subject, but nothing came to him. They needed to do something. He then had an idea.

"Maybe we should go outside? Go and see Hagrid…or have a snowball fight?"

Ron grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, something to take our minds off all of this. A snowball fight sounds like an excellent idea Harry."

Hermione tutted and shut the spell book.

"I don't think going outside is a good idea."

She looked over at Alex. Harry knew what she was thinking.

"Hermione, if we stay near of the front doors, it should be ok."

"Oh, all right. Let me go get my cloak. Alex…do you want me to get yours?"

Alex nodded slowly, but it was almost like she wasn't even listening. Hermione glanced at Harry before she went upstairs, Ron following behind her to get his own cloak.

"I'll be right back Alex."

Harry got up to go get his cloak, looking over his shoulder once and sighed. He had once thought his life was messed up. He guessed the old saying was true…'there's always someone who has it worse off than you do.' Shaking his head, he left Alex in the common room alone.


End file.
